1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target board, and more particularly to a target board having a dart receiving configuration formed in the surrounding portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical target boards comprise a target portion formed in the center portion and a surrounding portion defined around the target portion. The target portion includes a number of target sections formed therein for engaging with and for holding the darts therein. Normally, the surrounding portion of the target board includes a plane configuration having no holes formed therein for receiving the darts such that the darts may rebound when hitting onto the surrounding portion of the target board. The darts normally include an elongated tip that may be easily damaged or broken after hitting the plane surrounding portion for several times.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional target boards.